Unwritten Sister
by Wishpebble
Summary: London Tipton's been living a happy life but, what happens when her dad skips her 17th birthday for a honeymoon? She finds she has a 14 year old halfsister she's never heard of. she seems nice enough but what happens when sparks fly between her and Cody?
1. Chapter 1: Unknown sister

Sister Unknown

_**Sister Unknown**_

London Tipton stared at her ceilings. Tomorrow would be her seventeenth birthday. Her eyes flickered from her 80" television she got for her fifth birthday (which recently Cody had showed her how to work), and a picture of the18 parrots she got for her tenth birthday.

She sighed. For her birthday, she decided to have a quiet party with just Maddie and the twins, which surprised her father considering the themes of her last few birthdays.

But on the other hand, she was sure to get a much bigger present. In fact her father had promised to show up.

She thought about it for a moment. Cody Martin, almost sixteen, had told Zack that Wilfred Tipton would be coming, and then Moseby confirmed it. Originally, it was just supposed to be an even more luscious and pampered day with her and Maddie, but a little tug had told her that Cody had to be invited, so she gave in. and of course, where there's Cody, there's 10-mintues-older Zack. London didn't mind. Maddie was working double shifts again, because of college, and Zack, well, he's usually hitting on some girl or at the Skate Park trying to impress some girl, or at the mall girl-hunting, so he was never around either. Cody, though, always stuck a little bit of time for London.

London felt bored, that particular day, and just sat on her pink; cashmere lined love seat and sighed. She thought of things to do. At once she took out her credit card, but then noticed that at the moment she didn't know what to get. She sat there glumly, until she had noticed she hadn't shopped for gift bags yet. At first she about flying to Paris, but it would be no use if there wasn't anyone to accompany her. It's not like Carey would let the boys out, and Maddie, well, she was working.

So London decided to walk by herself to the prestigious Rolen Mall. It took ten minutes but it was one of the most expensive places in Boston. London will admit any day that she loves people loving and adoring her. But, then again, she thought, it was weird, everyone staring at her, thinking that she wasn't a normal person. Well, she wasn't was she?

She looked around at useful things, deciding what to get everyone. In the end, she found a semi-gold collar for one of Yvonna's puppies, Misteria, a completely useless chocolate fountain, a laptop and laptop case for Cody, a gaming system for Zack and a suite for Moseby, which she had just noticed and was so bored, she bought it anyways. Now something for Maddie. Maddie, Maddie, always hard working, but trying so hard to get into a good university. London suddenly had an idea (after buying a set of emerald earrings.) She went to the ATM and put her 'gold member' debit card and fished out five hundred dollars in cash.

There, London thought proudly, a perfect gift for Maddie.

She started heading home; ignoring the stares at the shopping bags she was carrying, and the over-sized LV shoulder bag.

When she first reached the Boston Tipton, she noticed Cody coming towards her. She couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Hey London," He started, "I had a few questions for the next web show."

She knew there would be more than a 'few,' but nodded anyways. "Shoot."

He then began to explain all the ideas and guests.

London nodded slightly at every comment, but she noticed Cody more. He sighed. What cologne was her wearing? It was pretty strong. At last he finished, when London had noticed she wasn't paying attention about anything. He looked at her obviously wanting an opinion, so she just had compliments.

"Uhh….That was amazing. You're the best, Cody!!"

He blushed slightly, and London noticed she was blushing as well. They didn't say anything for a while, until, Mr. Moseby came into the scene.

"I hate to interrupt…" Moseby said with almost no concern. Then he looked at London, he face turning worried.

"I believe this is for you." He handed her a letter, which she read with wide eyes.

_Dearest London,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday. My and my new wife Lana are going on a honeymoon, but I send to sincerest wishes._

_But as you remember, wife #3, only lasted for a little while, but recently, she had been in a coma._

_I know this is shocking news, but she had a daughter, my daughter. She is now 14 years old and her name is Ara. I invited her to stay for a month._

_I really hope you don't mind._

_Love always_

_Daddy_

"Well," London said angrily, "Ne doesn't car about me, how should I expect him to come to my birthday and tell me I had a sister."

"London-" Moseby started, but she caught him off.

"Whatever, I don't care about a sister."

"But she's coming today."

"WHAT??" London burst. "How could you not tell me!"

"How could you not tell her?" Cody asked, equally shocked.

Moseby growled at him. But then he turned to London, "I'm sorry, I just-"

By then, the Tipton door swished open.

Then, a girl, with shoulder-length red hair and green eyes, came in. London looked with disbelief with Cody's shocked expression. Other than that, she was wearing casual skinny capris, and a bright green elbow length t-shirt with a hood. Other than that she had on blue skate boarding shoes.

She went up to Mr. Moseby, and smiled.

"Hi!. I'm Ara Benes-Tipton.

Then, leaving a rich hotel heiress, a 4 star hotel manager and a resident opened mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2: What is it?

What is it

_**What is it?**_

**(Author's note: Sorry, I meant Cody was almost fifteen)**

London's POV

I stared at Ara. So did Cody. Not only did she wear a lovely smile, but her freckles looked perfect on her rosy cheeks.

"Wow." Cody said. "I'm Cody."

"Um…Ara. Oh, I already said that."

Was she blushing?

I had thoughts boiling in my head. She looked exactly like Katrina. With shorted hair. I only met Katrina three times. How could she push her daughter on me?

"I can't imagine a Tipton…so casual."

"Benes-Tipton.' She said with a smile.

"Hi Ara" I smile through gritted teeth. "I'm London."

"Pleased to meet you, London Tipton." She extended a hand and I took it.

Then she talked to Moseby, he told her some things about the hotel, and with each comment she gave an award winning smile. Finally he gave her a room number.

"…on the twenty-first floor." He finished.

"Hey, that's my floor!"

"Yes," Moseby continued "Unlucky for her, it's attached to your room. There's a door."

"I never knew that." Cody exclaimed.

"It's new, I spoke to Carey."

"But when id you-"

"Zip"

"But how did-"

"Zip"

Cody clearly confused, but Ara just looked at him with her green eyes.

Finally, he asked Ara if he could show her around. Immediately, she brightened, asking permission from Moseby and me.

Moseby looked at her, rolled his eyes, and said "Good luck with that." And walked away.

"So, let's go up."

"Ok"

And they pretty much skipped up those steps, much to my despair.

But I couldn't understand. Why was it bothering me so much? Not only is Cody almost three years younger, he's a total nerd. I do love him, but in a friend sort of way. My stomach hurt a lot, and I didn't know why. Was it that lobster crème I ate yesterday? Or Duck a l'orange? I couldn't think. It felt weird. It felt different.

I took the elevator to my suite, at first thinking about going to my closet and hearing how beautiful I am, but it seems, I don't know, strange, from a mirror, and not from…Cody.

I want to laugh at myself for thinking this, Cody's not my type. Look at his past girlfriends, not my type either. I wouldn't work. I hurried and made my self a large cup of mint tea, with extra cream and sugar. The more I was thinking, the more the feeling gnawed in my stomach. And then, I realized why I was so touchy.

It wasn't the fact my father is a liar.

It wasn't that I have a new sister.

What it was, I felt girls feeling this towards, moi.

What this feeling was, was jealousy, and dug deep inside my bones.


	3. Chapter 3: In Ara's mind

Chapter 2: In Ara's mind

Chapter 3: In Ara's mind

Ara's POV

It was a quiet ride up the elevator. What can I cay? We were two almost strangers. We finally got to the floor.

He stepped out. I was wondering if everything was a weird coincidence. Or was it Mr. Tipton?

"Wow." I said looking around the hallways. "Mr. Tipton runs a nice place."

I said not mentioning all the Tiptons I've been too.

"Mr. Tipton?" He asked confused "He's your father isn't he?"

I sighed. "I guess. But he's around like once a year."

"Oh."

Cody reached the door knob, and Carey smiled. "You must be Ara. My Moseby told you'd be coming. He even made an extra door."

Then Carrey frowned. "I have no idea. Weird isn't it?"

I looked at her, then to what looked like a Cody copy.

He was walking towards me. I prepared to roll my eyes.

"Hey, Baby. I'm Zack. If you've met Cody, then, you should know, I'm way spicier."

Cody, at the moment looked like he was about to throw up.

I smiled sweetly. "Sorry Zack. I'm not a girl for players. But then, you should meet my friend Kari, she'd like you. In fact she likes any guy."

"Sounds like my type of girl."

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe my room was connected to theirs. It did seem very weird. Maybe Mr. Tipton does care?

Again, after we got settled Cody and I just looked at each other.

"So…" He chuckled "Ara the heiress?"

"Arica. "

"Oh." He said again. He heaved a big sigh

We just sat there for like eighty minutes (okay, more like eight) until a doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!!"

He raced out of his chair, strictly due to boredom.

"Hey Cody"

"Hi London."

"Hi London!" I said from the table. Mom told me to always interact with the Tipton family. Don't get me wrong, my mom is the sweetest person, but I think that she knew she was marrying into money. She's 12 years younger than Mr. Tipton.

"Um, right. Hey Cody, we need to prepare for our webcast…"

"But it's not till Tuesday."

"I lost the notes."

He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Remember, the notes??"

"Not exactly."

"Oh, so you lost them too?"

"We'll now we'll have to make brand new ones. C'mon Cody!!"

"But-I-what-notes??"

She dragged him out of the room, I can say, since when was London, the said-princess get so strong. Wow, she must really like her web show. I should check into it sometime soon.

"Zack?"

I said needing a favor.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a computer?"

He looked a bit downcast, but pointed to a laptop on a table.

"Thanks!!'

xxxx

**Araca**: Wow, nice name

**FlirtyGerty**: thank you

**Araca**: Gerty? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!

**FlirtyGerty**: They were out of names!!

So how's life in paradise?

**Araca**: Well….

I met this guy

**FlirtyGerty**: is this dude cute?

**Araca** You forget to capitalize your I!!

**FlirtyGerty**: chill, Ari.

Back to the guy.

**Araca**: Cody

**FlirtyGerty**: You mean Cody, from the Boston Tipton

**Araca**: That's where I am, so think about your self.

**FlirtyGerty**: Sorry, I've been in a wreck since you left and I could use you for homework.

**Araca**: Ha, ha, Kar.

**FlirtyGerty**: anyways, he's on London's Web show

**Araca**: Well, I kinda figured it out

**FlirtyGerty**: Yup, well he does pretty much everything

**Araca:** So I see. I presume you know what he looks like then?

**FlirtyGerty**: Presume? Gosh, we're not in school, Miss Arica Samantha Lea Benes-Tipton

**Araca**: Since when did my name get so long?

**FlirtyGerty**: shrugs I miss you, Ari. Come home soon.

**Araca**: Can you come here?

**FlirtyGerty:** Seriously?? 

**Araca**: yeah!! Besides, school's almost over!! Come here in three days!!

**FlirtyGerty**: I think I can!!

**Araca**: No way!!

**FlirtyGerty**: Yes way!! See ya in Boston, sweetie!

FlirtyGerty has logged off

xxxx

Ara smiled to herself. _I've made it, mom. I wish you could see me now._

But she felt something in her eye, which was made into a tear. _Mom, please wake up. Please._

xxxx


End file.
